PJ
Panda Junior '''(or simply '''PJ) is a fat panda, one of Jack Cat's minions and a supporting antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Background PJ was one of Robert's lab animals when he worked at Wooten Industries. PJ was never picked for any of his experiments because he thought that Robert didn't think he was worthy enough to be tested on. PJ developed a hatred of Robert Wooten. He teamed up with Jumpy and Master Squeak who swore revenge against the Wooten family. Luckily for Jumpy, Master Squeak and PJ, Robert and Giselle Wooten were killed in a fire. PJ was able to escape from the collapsing building along with Jumpy and Master Squeak. With Robert and Giselle dead, the only people PJ had to kill Gaspard and the Wooten family. He was eventually hired by Professor Jack Cat who swore vengeance against Matthew for his "betrayal." Ever since, he became of Jack Cat's loyal and dangerous minion. Development When the storywriter was creating Jack Cat and his minions, he decided to create a villain who is obsessed with eating different kinds of food and not really focused with evil. At first, the storywriter was unsure of what animal PJ should be. So, he did research on all mammals that started with "P." He found a panda and realized that a panda would be a good animal to portray as PJ. Early Concept Before making PJ an extremely fat panda, he was going to be a muscular timber wolf named Bluff who is very smart but very bumbling. Once the storywriter wrote his first story with Jack Cat and his minions, he knew that he could make the story funny if there was minion who is both evil and comedic. That's when he decided to delete Bluff and create PJ. Personality PJ's two main traits is his lack of intelligence and immense appetite. He's not very bright and he's literally the slowest to get the joke. He is very clueless because when Jack Cat give him an order to attack the Wooten Gang, PJ asks Jack Cat what he's supposed. He has a tendency to commit malapropisms and that happens when he fails to understand a figure of speech. He also has a tendency to stutter. PJ is aware of his obesity and he hates when people (mainly Jack Cat) calls him fat. PJ may not look or sound evil but he is because in some episodes, he wants to eat the Wooten Gang after he captures then. He can be easily distracted by food especially bamboo. Physical appearance PJ is an extremely obese Chinese panda wearing green shorts. Powers and abilities * '''Panda Physiology: '''PJ is an anthropomorphic panda. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Despite having a fat appearance, PJ is very strong and he's able to lift objects that is larger than him. Appearances The Black Lion PJ, along with Jumpy are Jack Cat's minions who are often scolded because of their incompetence. PJ is coldly insulted by Jack Cat, when the lab cat calls him fat or any other offensive insult. PJ is mostly seen with Jumpy in the cartoon series. Trivia * PJ's personality and behavior is similar to the Sonic villain, Zomom from the video game Sonic Lost World. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Henchmen Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Asian characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:Time travelers